My destiny?
by Rei23n
Summary: Semenjak kepergian sang kakak, Luki, Megurine Luka jadi membenci 'dunia' yang selalu dijalaninya. Namun suatu hari seseorang datang menemuinya dan berkata bahwa dia akan mengembalikan 'dunia' itu. /Bad Summary/Mencoba untuk anti mainstream/Pokoknya baca aja deh. ( )


Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini BUKAN punya saya !

©Rei23n

.

Douzo~ /bows

WARNING : AU, OOC, miss typos, alur membingungkan  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

_"Jadi kamu akan pergi ke Seoul untuk konser?"_

_"Hehe. Aku hebat kan?"_

_"Cih. Dasar sombong!"_

_"He? Kalau menganggapku sombong, maka lampaui lah aku."_

_"Aku tidak mau. Dasar Luki bodoh."_

_"Setidaknya nyanyikan sebuah lagu."_

_"Kenapa kamu selalu menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi sih? Yang artis kan kamu."_

_"Ayolah, Luka. Sekaliiii saja. Tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Kakakmu yang tampan ini sangat ingin mendengar suara adik manisnya ketika bernyanyi."_

_"Jangan menyuruhku seenaknya, bo—"_

_"—kumohon Luka. Waktuku sudah tidak banyak."_

* * *

"Lu-ki?" peluh kembali mengucur deras dari dahi gadis manis bersurai merah muda. 'Mimpi itu lagi', begitulah kira-kira yang ada didalam benaknya.

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya insiden itu terjadi, tetapi mimpi akan kenangan terakhirnya dengan sang kakak, Luki, selalu terbayang. Ya. Megurine Luki, kakak kembar dari sang gadis telah kembali ke dalam dekapan Tuhan. Jasadnya telah bersatu dengan tanah dan rohnya—menurut orang-orang—telah tenang di Surga.

"Luki bodoh—" air mata mulai membuat jalur menurun di pipinya yang putih.

"—bahkan setelah kamu mati pun kamu tetap mengganggu hidupku!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak serak.

Isak tangis yang begitu pilu kembali terdengar seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tangisan itu bahkan dapat didengar di segala sudut rumahnya yang terbilang mewah. Akan tetapi seluruh penghuni rumah itu seakan tuli. Mereka tidak bergegas ke kamar gadis itu untuk memberikan pelukan hangat atau sekedar memberi kata yang sarat akan motivasi.

Sebenarnya mereka bukan tuli atau acuh terhadap gadis bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu, tetapi isak tangisnya seakan telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi mereka.

Orangtua mana yang tak akan sakit hatinya bila putri satu-satunya menangis hampir setiap malam karena mengingat kakaknya yang telah tiada itu?

Sekali lagi, bukan karena mereka sudah tak peduli dengan anak bungsunya yang kini telah berganti status menjadi anak tunggal itu. Luka lah yang memaksa mereka agar berlaku demikian.

Begitu pula dengan pembantu-pembantu di rumah mereka. Luka yang memang keras kepala dari sananya selalu membentak mereka jika salah satu dari pembantunya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Luka selalu berpikir kalau semua orang hanya kasihan terhadap keadaannya. Padahal dia tidak pernah ingin diperlakukan seperti demikian. Hidupnya selalu bebas, bermakna, dan penuh warna sebelum kepergian sang kakak. Kini hidupnya telah terbalik 180o.

'Hidup selalu mempermainkanku.' Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan olehnya.

Sesungguhnya tuan dan nyonya Megurine telah mengupayakan berbagai cara untuk membuat senyuman kembali pada wajah cantik sang anak. Namun tak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang dapat mengubah jeritan pilu anak mereka menjadi gelak tawa.

Dan…

Semoga Luka dapat kembali membangun 'dunia'nya.

Semoga jarum jam yang sempat berhenti dapat bergerak kembali.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Kedua kelopak mataku saling mengerjap karena silau yang selalu kubenci dan suara tirai ditarik tertangkap oleh inderaku.

Pasti sudah pagi…

"Nona, ayo bangun. Sekarang sudah pagi."

Nah~ Benar kan apa kataku?

Aku benci dengan mentari pagi! Saking bencinya aku sampai menaikkan selimut hingga kepala dan kembali mengeratkannya ke tubuhku. Bantal guling juga menjadi sasaran empuk yang tak luput dari indera perabaku. Kupeluk benda itu hingga bentuknya tak lagi seperti guling.

"Ayolah, Luka-sama. Bergegaslah mandi dan bersiap-siap, kalau tidak Anda akan terlambat ke sekolah," salah satu pembantu yang kukenali suaranya sebagai Meiko itu mengguncangkan tubuhku perlahan.

'Heh, percuma Meiko. Hari ini aku ingin bolos sekolah—lagi.'

"Kumohon, Luka-sama. Jangan seperti ini terus setiap pagi! Aku tidak ingin dipecat. Perutku juga perlu diisi dengan makanan dan minuman yang sehat dan bergizi," dia menggerakan tubuhku dalam tempo yang lebih cepat kekiri dan kekanan.

'Sial~'

Kumiringkan tubuhku kekiri agar aku memunggunginya. Kuambil bantal kepala yang tidak kugunakan untuk menutupi telingaku. Namun aku masih dapat mendengar celotehannya yang sangat tidak penting. Tentang pentingnya sekolah lah, teman-teman lah, kegiatan yang seru di sekolah, dan hal lainnya yang enggan aku dengarkan.

Sungguh jika dia bukan temanku, aku tidak akan keluar dari damainya dunia dibawah selimut(?) ini.

"Baiklah, Meiko bawel! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang menjijikan itu!" setelah itu aku menutup—lebih tepatnya membanting—pintu kamar mandi. Aku dapat merasakan cengiran penuh kemenangan di wajah Meiko yang umurnya berbeda 3 tahun denganku itu.

"Seragam dan keperluan Anda yang lain telah kusiapkan diatas kasur. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Luka-_sama_," dia berkata dengan penuh penekanan di kata –sama. Arggh. Dia selalu membuatku frustasi.

Namun…

Meskipun begitu, dia adalah satu-satunya sandaran yang aku punya pasca kepergian si bodoh itu. Hanya dia yang mampu mengerti aku dan tidak memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan.

Demi apapun, aku benar-benar benci dengan tatapan menggelikan itu. Hei! Aku bukan tuna wisma! Aku juga bukan seorang yang mempunyai kekurangan fisik sehingga perlu pertolongan orang lain! Sebenarnya masih banyak hal-hal lain yang kubenci. Sangaaaat banyaaakk.

Kupercepat kegiatan yang juga kubenci ini, mandi. Setelah memakai seragam dan membawa segala hal yang merepotkan itu aku langsung turun untuk sarapan. Kebetulan kamarku berada di lantai 2, dan ini menambah repot hidupku. Hal sepele seperti menyisir pun kuanggap sebagai suatu kegiatan yang merepotkan. Itu lah alasan mengapa rambut merah mudaku yang dulu panjangnya mencapai pinggang kini menjadi sebahu. Aku memotongnya sendiri, tepat sehari setelah tubuh si bodoh itu ditimbun dalam tanah.

"Ohayo ne, Luka-chan~" ibu menyapaku lembut sembari memegangi panci dengan uap yang masih mengepul itu.

'Sup _seafood_" tebakku.

"Ayo duduk, Luka," sekarang ayah turut bersuara setelah melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di sisi meja makan. Dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi aku menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tepat disebelah kanan ayah, lalu menjatuhkan diriku disana.

"Coba tebak ada apa didalam panci ini?" ibu tampak enggan menurunkan panci dari tangannya itu. Apa ibu tidak kepanasan, eh?

"Cepatlah tebak, Luka-chaaan~ Pancinya panas sekali," tepat. Walau ibu telah mengenakan sarung tangan khusus, tetapi panas yang merambat melalui panci itu tak bisa diremehkan. Kekuatan kalor tak bisa diremehkan.

"Sup _seafood_~" kataku dan ayah bersamaan.

"Wah~ Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" ibu meletakkan panci itu buru-buru karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan panasnya. Dan bibirnya itu… Kenapa ibu selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil jika sedang ngambek?

_"—karena ibu akan terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda jika bertingkah seperti itu."_

TIDAAAKKK!

Si bodoh Luki juga sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan setiap perkataannya yang tak kalah bodoh dengan dirinya?

Ayah dan ibu terlihat bingung karena aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kamu selalu memasak itu akhir-akhir ini, sayang," akhirnya ayah yang menjawab pertanyaan ibu—yang tidak penting—itu.

Hening. Aksi mengerucutkan bibir itu pun telah berakhir karena yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi hanya ayah. Pada akhirnya acara makan kami selalu seperti ini setelah kepergian si bodoh.

Baiklah, baiklah. Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku ini aku begitu merindukan si bodoh. Diluar itu aku juga mengetahui bahwa sebesar apapun rasa rinduku ini, rindu hanya sekedar rindu. Sampai paru-paruku tak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, Luki tak akan pernah kembali.

Si bodoh telah meninggalkan kami.

**Luka's POV-End**

* * *

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik tampak berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Tokyo International High School. Bahkan semua siswa-siswi disana sudah mengetahui siapakah orang yang akan keluar dari mobil itu. Pintu mobil terbuka, tetapi yang muncul bukanlah orang yang dimaksud. Pria dengan setelan jas dan topi hitam itu beralih ke pintu belakang dan membuka pintunya dari luar.

Tak lama kemudian gadis berwajah cantik dengan warna rambut yang selembut bunga sakura itu tampak melenggang dengan sangat anggun di jalan sepanjang gerbang sekolah. Seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Megurine Luka?

Dulu. Ya, sebelum sosok Luki menghilang diantara timbunan tanah. Ketika baru turun dari mobil Luka akan langsung membentuk sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Tak lupa menyapa siswa lain yang di lewatinya. Dia sangat periang dan seolah senyuman adalah _trademark_-nya, kecuali didepan Luki.

Sekarang setiap murid yang memandangnya akan langsung diberikan tatapan tajam. Salah sedikit bisa-bisa tubuh mereka tak lagi berbentuk akibat pukulan dari Luka yang diam-diam merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Jadi mereka hanya bisa berharap agar mata mereka tidak bertemu dengan sepasang safir yang seperti mata elang kelaparan itu.

Luka sendiri juga mempunyai alasan mengapa dia berubah seperti demikian. Alasannya hanya satu : tatapan mereka seperti ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup detik itu juga. Semakin peduli mereka kepadanya, semakin menyebalkan pula mereka.

Seperti inilah kebiasaan seorang Megurine Luka di sekolah setelah kepergian Luki. Dia berjalan bak seorang artis yang baru naik daun, begitu acuh akan sekitarnya. Untungnya sebagian siswa mengerti keadaannya. Sebagian? Tentu saja. Hidup tidak akan pernah lepas dari rasa iri orang lain, kan? Ada saatnya kita diagung-agungkan bak seorang raja, dan ada pula saatnya kita merasa seperti makhluk hina yang diasingkan.

"Cih~ Mendokusai," dia akan berkata begitu jika dirinya menangkap pandangan tak suka dari siswa lain.

Kedua kakinya tetap melangkah menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2—lagi. Gerakannya konstan, tidak terlalu lambat dan tidak terlalu cepat juga.

"Megurine-san—"

Dengan malas Luka menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah sumber suara tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut sesaat sebelum suara itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "—kemana kamu selama 2 hari ini? Mengapa tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kamu sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sengaja membolos?"

Luka memutar kedua matanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu. Kemudian ditatapnya pria yang merupakan seorang guru tersebut. Pria yang sudah jelas bukan orang Asia itu balas menatap Luka tak suka.

"_So_?" Bruno, guru Bahasa Inggris merangkap wali kelasnya berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Luka, tapi tentu saja pertanyaan itu hanya angin lalu bagi Luka. Hati seorang Megurine Luka telah mati. Baik teman maupun guru tak luput dari ketidakpeduliannya.

"_I have no reason, Sir_~"

"_Really_?" Bruno menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya.

"_Well_," Luka melihat jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya, "pelajaran akan segera dimulai, _Sir_. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting. _Excuse me_."

Dengan wajah datar Luka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang langsung diekori tatapan membunuh dari gurunya itu. Luka sungguh tidak peduli. Bila Kami-sama akan mengambil nafasnya saat itu juga pun dia tidak akan ambil pusing.

'Kamu telah merubah hidupnya, Luki,' gumam Bruno didalam hati sembari menghela napas cukup panjang. Ya, dibanding wajah rupawannya itu dipenuhi keriput, tentu saja dia lebih memilih untuk bersabar.

Pelajaran telah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu, tapi pikiran Luka entah berada dimana. Biasanya Luka akan semangat jika sedang pelajaran matematika, tapi itu sudah lama terjadi. Gakuko pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari murid kesayangannya itu.

"Megurine-san?" tak ada respon dari gadis tersebut.

"Megurine-san?" nihil.

"MEGURINE LUKA!" akhirnya suara asli Gakuko dikeluarkan dan berhasil membuat pikiran Luka kembali pada tubuhnya.

Gadis penggemar gurita itu hanya menjawab lewat tatapan mata yang seolah berkata, "ada yang salah?"

Gakuko tiba-tiba mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menegur Luka setelah melihat ada bekas jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Perhatikan pelajarannya!" setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut pelan tapi tegas, Gakuko kembali ke mejanya di sudut kelas.

'Benar-benar kamu ini, Luki,' pikirnya.

Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, hembusan angin yang agak kencang menerpa kelas itu. Beberapa jendela di kelas itu memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka mengingat sekarang sedang musim semi. Seolah Luki tidak terima dirinya dijelek-jelekan, beberapa helai bunga sakura menempel pada rambut Luka, Gakuko—dan Bruno. Kelopak bunga tersebut menggelitik mereka.

'Lu-ki?'

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Luka, meninggalkan jejak yang akan terhapus bila diusap. Berbeda dengan jejak Luki di hatinya, sekeras apapun usaha untuk menghilangkannya, Luki tak pernah beranjak dari sana.

'Apa gunanya janji itu bila kamu sudah tidak ada lagi?'

'—_karena kamu adalah adik dari Megurine Luki yang tidak pernah ingkar janji_.'

Luka tersenyum miris membayangkan Luki berkata demikian. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika Luki dengan sejuta rasa percaya dirinya akan berkata begitu.

Sisa pelajaran hari itu sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh Luka. Mungkin kali ini Luka tetap akan masuk peringkat 3 besar, tapi dari bawah.

* * *

"Nona? Anda dimana?"

"…"

"Nona?"

"…"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya, nona."

"Nanti aku akan pulang sendiri," Luka langsung menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan di ponsel layar sentuh berwarna merah mudanya.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas, dia kembali membiarkan angin musim semi menyapa tiap millimeter kulit putihnya. Aroma khas bunga sakura mengembalikan memori akan janji yang dibuat gadis itu dengan kakaknya.

Dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rumput menahan tekanan yang dibuat oleh jemari lentik dan tubuhnya. Luka lebih senang duduk diatas rumput dibanding di kursi kayu bercat putih susu yang tersedia disana.

Kenapa? Karena semua itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Saat dimana semua terasa indah bagi sepasang anak kembar yang tengah bermain di taman.

Semilir angin membuat berbagai memori dalam otak Luka berputar, seperti ketika kita menekan tombol _autoplay._

* * *

_ "Nii-chan? Chotto matte!" seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun itu tampak mengejar seorang bocah copy-annya._

_"Kamu lambat sekali, Luka-chan!" bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, bocah laki-laki itu malah berlari semakin cepat diantara pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang berguguran._

_"Matte yo~"_

_"Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa. Wee~" lidahnya dijulurkan sebagai tanda bahwa dia meledek adik kembarnya._

_"Nii—" BRUAAK! "—hueeeeee~"_

_Gadis itu terjatuh dan lutut kanannya berdarah. Darahnya memang tidak banyak, tapi mampu membuat seorang gadis kecil merasa sangat sakit ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kerasnya bebatuan di jalan setapak itu._

_"Go-gomen ne, Luka," bocah yang ternyata bernama Luki itu segera menolong adiknya dan menggendongnya. Dia membawa sang adik untuk duduk diatas rumput dan dinaungi oleh sebatang pohon sakura yang cukup besar._

_"Gomen ne, Luka," ulangnya, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terjatuh. Gomen~" tanpa sadar, Luki ikut menangis bersama Luka. Bahkan isakan Luki lebih keras dibanding Luka._

_"Nii-chan?" panggil Luka sembari mengusap air matanya kemudian mengusap air mata kakaknya juga, "jangan menangis! Luka tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."_

_"Hon-honto?" tangisan Luki pun terhenti seiring dengan banyaknya jumlah anggukan yang dibuat oleh adiknya._

_"Tapi ada syaratnya—" Luki tampak memiringkan kepalanya kekanan._

_"—nii-chan harus membantu agar aku bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi."_

_Cengiran khas seorang bocah tercetak jelas di wajah Luki. "Deal?"_

_Sepasang anak kembar itu pun berjabat tangan dengan ceria, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah. Aroma tubuh mereka pun seolah berbaur dengan parfum alami yang menguar dari kelopak tersebut._

_"Yokusoku da yo~"_

* * *

RRTTT RRRRRTTTT

"Urusai~" Luka membuka kedua matanya dan segera mengambil ponsel-nya.

"Moshi-moshi?" setidaknya Luka tidak lupa tata karma dalam menjawab telepon.

"Nona—"

"—baiklah. Jemput aku di taman pinggir kota."

"Baik, nona."

Tubuhnya nampak seperti agar-agar ketika Luka berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya semula. Malas. Hanya itu alasannya.

Perenggangan singkat pun dilakukan olehnya demi mengembalikan kelenturan otot-otot yang sempat kaku itu.

"Yosha~"

Raut wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa Luka sebenarnya tidak mau pulang, tetapi dia juga sudah malas ditelepon oleh keluarganya—pegawai di rumahnya sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Luka. Apa mereka lupa bahwa Luka telah duduk di bangku SMA sekarang?

Sejurus kemudian Luka memajukan kaki kanannya dan diikuti oleh kaki kirinya. Begitu seterusnya sampai sepasang kaki itu seolah-olah saling berkejaran. Tangan-tangannya yang bebas direntangkannya agar angin sepoi-sepoi kembali menyapu wajahnya. Menggantikannya sebagai _dryer_ untuk mengeringkan sisa air mata yang tumpah tadi.

_"Luka-chan?"_

'Suara si bodoh itu lagi,' pikir Luka.

_"Beraninya kamu pergi sendirian ke tempat ini?"_

'Apa pedulimu?' jawabnya dalam hati secara refleks.

_"Gadis macam apa kamu?"_

Well~ Luka mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya—seperti sang ibu—sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak menyukai kalimat barusan.

'Apa-apaan si bodoh itu? Mau menasihatiku dari alam baka, eh?' keluhnya.

_"Benar-benar tidak berubah, ya? Ck. Kamu masih saja keras kepala."_

'Eh? Sok tahu sekali si bodoh itu?'

_"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa gadis manja sepertimu bisa kemari sendirian."_

GRRRHHH.

Cukup sudah telinga gadis cantik itu terasa seperti sedang dibakar dengan bara api. Rona merah mulai mengalir menuju seluruh wajah Luka. Darah yang seharusnya diedarkan ke seluruh tubuh kini mengalir deras ke satu titik, wajahnya.

"Orang yang sudah mati harusnya tidak berurusan dengan manusia sepertiku. Kembali lah ke alam baka, Luki bo—" kalimatnya terpotong sesaat setelah dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah 'Luki'.

"—doh?"

Seseorang, bukan, pemuda dihadapannya itu tampak menyengir kuda. Menampilkan deretan rapi giginya yang putih tanpa cela. Sangat menyebalkan tentunya bagi Luka. Apa lagi jika kejadian pahit itu kembali berputar bagai film drama murahan yang biasa ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun TV.

"Hisashiburi ne, Luka-chan."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka. Sedetik kemudian gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mendapati tubuhnya dan pemuda itu menempel. Seharusnya Luka dapat merasakan kehangatan karena pelukan itu, tetapi satu-satunya hal yang dapat dikecap oleh inderanya adalah kehampaan. Ya, hampa dan dingin seperti terakhir kali sang pemuda bertemu dengannya.

"Yuuma?"

Sebuah senyum yang nampak agak dipaksakan terukir di wajah tampan pemuda bernama Yuuma itu, "lama tak bertemu, Luka-chan? Kamu sudah semakin besar rupanya, dan… semakin cantik."

Mendengar basa-basi yang kelewat basi itu Luka hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Entah sudah berapa ratus jumlah rayuan yang dilontarkan Yuuma padanya dulu, dan sekarang Luka sudah kebal karenanya. Sama halnya dengan mengkonsumsi antibiotik.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku, bodoh!" Luka mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Yuuma, tapi usahanya itu nihil. Semakin dia berusaha maka Yuuma akan mendekapnya semakin erat pula.

"Ck. Kadang aku sebal melihat sifatmu yang berubah-ubah itu. Kamu begitu acuh padaku dan Luki, tapi kamu dapat dengan mudah menunjukkan senyum manis pada orang la—"

"—aku sudah berubah, Yuuma."

Pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luka dengan ekspresi yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Sejauh pengamatanku tidak ada satu pun hal yang berubah darimu."

Luka berusaha untuk menangkap oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebelum dihembuskannya dengan keras, "berarti kamu yang tidak berubah—"

"—dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu tidak pernah mengenalku."

Dalam posisi yang masih sama, sepasang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Keduanya menerawang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu dari sudut pandang berbeda.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

_Pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil ponsel yang telah berdering sebanyak delapan belas kali. Mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suara gadis disana lebih cepat daripada dia._

_"Yuu-kun, hiks bo-bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu seka-rang? Hikss," siapa pun dapat menerka bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis._

_"TIDAK!"_

_"Ta…"_

_"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"_

_"Tapi aku membu—"_

_"—tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku sibuk, Luka. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengikuti ujian karena aku sudah kelas tiga."_

_"Yuu-kun?"_

_"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni sifat manjamu itu. Ck. Aku muak, Luka."_

_"…Hikksss…"_

_"Kita putus saja."_

_"Yuu—"_

_Sambungan telepon berakhir setelah pemuda itu memutuskan hubungan dengan sang gadis secara sepihak, bahkan cenderung memaksa. _

_Pemuda itu dapat menghela napas lega setelah dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlepas dari sang gadis. Berbeda dengan gadis bernama Luka yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi ponselnya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang didengar langsung dari mulut kekasihnya._

_Pemuda yang bersamanya selama kurang lebih 5 bulan itu telah mencampakkannya, membuangnya jauh-jauh seperti sampah. Padahal dia mengharapkan hal yang berbeda, dia berpikir bahwa kekasihnya akan selalu ada untuknya. Disaat dia sedang gembira, maupun bersedih seperti saat ini. Sudah 2 jam lamanya dia menangisi sang kakak yang jiwanya entah berada dimana. Seluruh keluarganya pun tengah dirundung duka. _

_Kekasih yang dalam perspektifnya akan datang untuk menghibur dan memeluknya ternyata hanya ada didalam dongeng. Pangeran berkuda putih itu tidak ada, tidak pernah ada._

_Kalimat itu terpatri dalam benaknya, seolah menjadi motto dalam menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya. _

_Saat itu hidup Luka seperti peribahasa "sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga." Tak ada lagi pijakan atau penopang baginya. Semua terasa kosong._

* * *

**_NORMAL POV-END_**

"Apa kamu sehat?" akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Apa kamu buta?"

Mendengar itu sang pemuda menyeringai kemudian membalas pertanyaan Luka dengan nada sarkastik, "gadis manja kini menjadi gadis pemarah, eh?"

Sungguh Luka tak berniat membalasnya, dia hanya ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuka lembaran masa lalu yang kelam. Dia yang tadinya berhadapan dengan Yuuma kini telah membelakanginya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha menangkap siluet mobil hitam metalik dengan kedua mata safirnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kamu sudah tuli?"

"…"

"Cih, sombong sekali gadis manja ini."

"…"

"Masih tidak mau menjawab? Dasar—" Yuuma menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…"

"—_brother complex_?"

Habis sudah kesabaran yang tersisa dalam diri gadis itu. Secepat kilat dia membalik tubuhnya, mengarahkan segala inderanya pada Yuuma. Tangannya terkepal sempurna. Tepat ketika tangannya hendak meninju perut sang pemuda, orang yang menjadi sasaran itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu yang Luka prediksi akan menambah kebenciannya pada dunia.

_"Aku kembali ke Jepang bersama pengganti Luki."_

.

.

**Tsuzuku~**

.

.

**Sisi lain author(?) :**

Honto ni gomenasai~ m(_ _)m

Padahal saya belom nyelesain Without you sama sekuel Meet you, tapi saya udah bikin cerita baru lagi. /kicked

Btw, ini fic terpanjang saya loh /eh. Endingnya sih udah kepikiran, tapi let it flow aja deh. Takutnya saya labil dalam menentukan ending. Hehe. Saya akan berusaha supaya tiap chapter ada kejutannya.

Arigato gozaimasu buat para reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya demi membaca karya saya yang tidak jelas ini. Domo arigato gozaimasu~

.

Berhubung saya masih newbie dan dengan segala kekurangan yang saya miliki, kritik serta sarannya sangat saya harapkan.

RnR please?


End file.
